I would rather dissolve
by Shyion
Summary: PruHun oneshot, my first fic for them  Rated T for character death. I am so sorry, I didn't want them to die. And I seriously don't know what genre it is.


O: My first PruHun fic! ^^ Uhh O: Enjoy? ^^ THIS IS NOT BASED ON HISTORY AT ALL. :XX

* * *

"No, Prussia MUST go to war against Hungary if not he would be dissolved!"

"No, they shouldn't go to war!"

The arguments between his ministers carried on and Gilbert was dying of boredom. He didn't care what they were talking about, he didn't know what they were talking about either.

_Meetings like this are so boring, don't they have more awesome things for me to do?_

His chin rested on his hand as he propped his elbows up on the table. He kept himself busy playing with Gilbird, and when the result of the argument was out, Gilbird made a little chirp to inform him.

"We have decided that you would have to go to war with Hungary so that you won't dissolve, it's for your own good, and it's not as if I don't know your relationship when you were younger."

_What the fuck? This can't fucking be happening. I haven't seen her for months and now I HAVE to declare war on her?_

Gilbert silently protested, he should have objected to it during the meeting, he didn't care about being dissolved. He _can't _go to war with Lizzy, and the fact that he has to was all his fault. If only he had been listening during the meeting.

* * *

He drummed his fingers on the window pane as he stared out into the night which was like black curtain, and only a few stars were visible.

_And the war's tomorrow._

He pouted a bit.

_The awesome me. Going to war._

He hated war. He hated war so much, and to think... It was all his fault for not objecting.

_I wonder how Lizzy looks like now. She changed so much the last time I saw her. At first she was all... boy-ish then she became more.. girly. Wonder how she'll look like tomorrow._

He grinned.

xxx

_Sickening ministers, what shit is that? Win or be taken over by Prussia. Gilbert. That sickening asshole who annoys the crap out of me._

Elizaveta couldn't believe the declaration of war. The sheet of paper was left crumpled on her table as she started getting ready for the war tomorrow.

_No matter how annoying he is he wouldn't do this._

She decided to ask Gilbert why he did it. She knew that he wouldn't do this.

_No, he would never declare war._

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Gilbert woke up with a start. He had been forced out of bed by his minister.

"Do you know what day is it today? Today is a very important day! It's the day that decides your survival!"

Gilbert's eyes narrowed.

"So you're the fucking minister who decided that I should wage war on Hungary in order to survive."

He clenched his fist, ready to punch him. But he resisted the urge and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

_I should have protested. Fuck it.  
_

xxx

Elizaveta took her shotgun and loaded it. This was a war that had to be fought, wasn't it. A last minute notice at that. After testing that it was working by shooting a vase nearby, she changed into her clothes. She didn't care that the vase was shattered into smithereens. She was still angry about Gilbert declaring war on her.

It was green and had a matching beret. She wore her boots and resisted the temptation of taking her frying pan with her.

She kicked open the door and saw her troops standing in front of her house.

"We're ready." They said in unision.

_But I'm not._

And she departed, advancing towards the place where she'd meet her friend. It was a longer way to move for her than for Gilbert, so she decided she leave her house earlier.

xxx

Gilbert threw on his clothes he hastily grabbed from the cupboard. He didn't bother to dress like how he did when he fought against Roderich. The sky was getting dark and the _fucking _minister insisted that he left the house slightly earlier.

He departed, walking as slowly as he can, his troops following behind him. He didn't even bother to look awesome.

* * *

It had started to rain. The dark clouds were hanging low in the sky as the wind blew.

_Yeah, that's exactly how the awesome me feels. I don't feel as awesome now, wait.. I'm always awesome._

Gilbert looked up in the sky with his troops as he waited for Elizaveta and her troops to arrive.

_Everything is so screwed._

Then he heard the distant sounds of marching. They were advancing steadily, getting closer and closer.

Soon, Elizaveta was standing directly in front of him.

"I haven't seen you for months but now that I see you it's war, fought by the awesome me!" Gilbert grinned, his usual cheeky grin. "Hell, an awesome man like me should never hit a girl. Especially if it's you Lizzy, all the more I shouldn't."

"Like I give a shit. You were the one who declared war on me anyway." Elizaveta said, reluctantly taking out her gun and pointing it at him, as her troops stood on standby.

"Seriously Lizzy, I know you hate me but you're actually pointing that shit at the awesome me. Am I that awesome that you're so eager to kill me?" He paused momentarily, "but my awesomeness shall not be overshadowed." Gilbert drew his sword from its scabbard. He pointed it at Elizaveta. His chest seemed to hurt. _Lizzy, I wasn't the one who declared war on you. I didn't want to fucking declare war on you. I am so sorry._

"Heh, and to think we used to be..." Elizaveta looked down, her voice reduced to a soft whisper. "Best friends."

Gilbert felt something slide down his cheeks, no, he wasn't fucking crying. He insisted it was the rain. "Kesesesese, I loved you Lizzy."

"Shut the fuck up, Gil. You declare war on me, and now you say that you love me. Any THING which has a brain can obviously tell that you don't fucking mean it. You're annoying, you know that? Don't say shit you don't mean. " The gun she was holding was lowered gradually. She didn't want to look at Gilbert, instead, she was looked at the muddy ground, using the rain to hide her tears. She didn't want to kill him. She couldn't kill him. What he just said gave her every reason she could kill him. But something was pulling her back; her heart was tied up in a knot.

Just then, Gilbert spoke.

"Stupid ministers." He was walking towards her, and she looked up slightly, allowing herself to see a fraction of Gilbert. "I would rather dissolve then kill you Lizzy, but I'm sorry that I didn't protest because I was bored out my brains. " He spoke the later part in a low whisper.

He could hear her sobbing softly, and he cursed at himself. He cursed the world. He cursed everything, except her. _Why did things have to come to this?_

After awhile, the corner of his lips curled. "Fuck it. I'm not going to kill you."

He dropped his sword on the floor, a soft splash could be heard as it touched the muddy ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THIS IS WAR!" Prussia's troops shouted.

She then heard something among all the shouts. Something that made her eyes widen. Something that made her heart stop for a moment.

"Kill me Lizzy." The 'rain' slid down his cheeks as he smiled at her. He was so close to her; he was able to touch her by reaching out his hand. His playmate since young, the girl he didn't know he loved. The girl who he can't kill. "I won't kill you in order for me to survive. Kesesesese, the awesome me is just so awesome and noble."

Elizaveta let go of her gun and let it drop to the ground. A soft splash resounded.

"Over my dead body will I kill a shit like you, it'll just dirty my hands."

At this sight, Gilbert's troops charged towards Elizaveta. "If you won't kill her yourself, we will!"

Gilbert instinctively jumped in front of Elizaveta and glared at his troops, "Get the fuck away. Look, if you want to kill her, I'm telling you to kill me first."

Elizaveta's troops then charged against Gilbert's troops, shouting, "Now that even your leader turned against you, you guys can't do a fuck!"

As the two troops collided, the sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard along with gunshots, screams and angry cussing. But among all the noise, Gilbert focused on the sound of the soft sobbing of the girl who stood before him, the girl he thought would never fall apart. The girl he never thought would cry. Watching her silently as her face was buried in her hands. He wanted to hug her, tell her that everything will be alright, soon enough, but he knew better. Nothing will be alright. He wanted time to turn back. To when they were still young. When he was still getting beaten up by her everyday. When nothing was important, when war would never break out. She was still looking down, not looking at him.

"You can use your frying pan to kill me now, you know. Although I've been awesome enough to survive the blows you gave me before."

Elizaveta hugged him, _why the fuck is he being so stupid? It wasn't his fucking fault he didn't listen. And even if he_ did_ protest, his ministers would probably overrule his decision. _She decided to keep that to herself, let him feel guilty for a moment.

"Kesesesese, I think you're better off being with Roddy. I don't think he'd make you cry. The awesome me just stirs up awesome emotions."

Surrounding them were dead bodies, piles and piles of it. Both of their troops had fought to the finish, and there only both of them were left standing.

"So, what do we do now?" Gilbert asked, scanning the place. "It's either you live or I die, or I live and you die. Waitwait, the ONLY option is you live and I die, even though I think I'm too awesome to be the one dying here."

"Shut up you idiot." Elizaveta looked up and glared at him, her emerald green eyes meeting his crimson red. "I've thought of something to get us out of this shit."

Gilbert's eyes widened. She couldn't be thinking about the same thing as him, could she?

"We have to kill each other." Gilbert smiled, "Was that what you were thinking?"

Elizaveta felt her cheeks become warm. She turned away, _I am not fucking blushing._

"Why, do you want to die too, Lizzy?"

"I can't believe i'm saying this to a shit like you, but Gil, I can't fucking live without you."

"Aww Lizzy, I always thought you were Iron Lady."

Elizaveta allowed Gilbert to slide his fingers down the side of her face and to her chin. He lifted her chin up a fraction, tilted his head, and parted his lips.

"Woah, I never thought you'd allow me to do that."

Gilbert picked up his muddy sword from the ground.

"I never thought I'd allow you to do that either. You practically polluted my lips."

Elizaveta picked up her muddy gun from the ground.

"But I can't fucking thrust my sword through your body."

"And you think I can point this idiotic thing at your head?"

They closed their eyes and counted to three.

One,

Two,

Three,

and a gunshot could be heard from a distance.

* * *

I AM SORRY I MADE THEM DIE T-T I didn't want them to D:


End file.
